


Come alive with you

by WitchySiren



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flynn and Cassandra are related, Flynn and Jenkins work together, Jenkins and Ezekiel are related, Jenkins is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchySiren/pseuds/WitchySiren
Summary: AU where Jenkins takes in his sister's troublesome grandson Ezekiel from Australia. Cassandra meets said boy at the doctor's office. Cassandra/Ezekiel.





	Come alive with you

**Author's Note:**

> Come alive - Rachel Taylor is a great song for this fic

Ezekiel Jones was fidgeting which was making *this* worse. “This” was the airport security officer eyeing him just daring him to do something anything so he could teach him a lesson.  
Then the door opened and in walked the head of security, a blonde woman with an older man.  
“Am I glad to see y…” Ezekiel beamed recognising his grandmother Gwen’s brother, Jenkins no first name no last name just Jenkins.   
The elderly gentleman sighed as Ezekiel bounded over to hug him the hand cuffs hanging limp off the chair he was just in moments ago  
“Did he… did he just pick that?” Jacob Stone sputtered at his boss Eve Baird   
“I knew you’d come!” Ezekiel said hugging the older man tightly, he would never tell anyone but he was scared that the older man, the cowboy was about to beat him to a pulp.  
“I’ll take it from here,” the caretaker of the Metropolitan state library sighed again.  
“Are you sure? I owe you one Jenkins you can leave him with us we have a cell approved by Interpol we can keep him indefinitely,” the woman offered kindly.   
“Oi!” Ezekiel protested his voice sounded hurt, but Jenkins doubted the boy was capable of such an emotion.   
“Tempted as I am, this scamp is family and I must take him home or his grandmother will have my head,” he shook his head.   
-  
They had stopped for Pizza and Ezekiel had saved one and a half slices for Jenkins, claiming that at his age Jenkins had to eat healthier. Jenkins cleaned the car out after Ezekiel skipped out collecting the soda can and the pizza box. He hurried up to catch the boy to let him into his home to find every light switched on and the door left wide open.   
Jenkins watched his grand-nephew bound around his caretaker’s cottage it was on the property of the library. Jenkins found Ezekiel admiring a gargoyle  
“I’ll call you stumpy,” Ezekiel was whispering, he hummed a snake charmers tune as he examined a glass cobra and stopped at a wooden miniature carving of the loch ness monster.   
“Be careful with that…” Jenkins would start and then his voice would trail off. Ezekiel was energetic but he was very graceful and was able to touch things, pick them up and return them in the blink of an eye and move on - it was almost magical his sleight of hand. Something he obviously learned from his mother Lenore.  
Lenore had backpacked around the world and then ran out of money in Australia, she decided to settle down there she provided for herself by shop lifting. Then she adopted four children and started receiving steady income from the government to look after the children naturally she used that money for herself and the children ran wild. Ezekiel’s sisters were, all three taken in by Jenkin’s other family in Canada so that Ezekiel and his sisters were at least on the same continent as Lenore languished in prison after she got greedy and clumsy with her latest petty thieving.   
“Are you still hungry?” Jenkins asked in amazement and winced as Ezekiel wrenched open the fridge and it shook, how could be he be so delicate with all the figurines and so rough with the appliances?  
“I am a growing boy after all. Say Jenkins what did that airport security boss mean that she owed you one?”  
“Long story,” Jenkins smiled to himself maybe he and Ezekiel could bond over this it was a fantastic tale.   
“Beer!” Ezekiel exclaimed in joy.  
“Are you old enough to drink?” Jenkins asked arms crossed.  
“In Australia I am,” Ezekiel said  
Jenkins shook his head, “Son, you are not in Australia.” Surprisingly Ezekiel returned the beer to the fridge.  
“Living here sucks,” Ezekiel said mournfully flopping onto Jenkin’s couch.  
Jenkins cringed if Ezekiel kept doing that he would need a new couch soon.  
Jenkins knew that the Australians called what Ezekiel was doing sooking but he wasn’t sure that he should use that term seeing as they had just met.   
-  
Flynn’s niece had suggested that Jenkins get Netflix and Jenkins was glad that he had listened to her as Ezekiel watched something with a girl called Cindy with glasses.  
Flynn called and Jenkins had to step out, Ezekiel had promised to be good. Jenkins was reluctant to leave him remembering that Eve Baird had told him that Ezekiel was basically the Tasmanian devil of pick pockets and that he was chaos personified. He’s just a boy Jenkins told himself.  
When Jenkins returned, Ezekiel had fallen asleep on the couch Jenkins switched off the Netflix and covered his grandnephew with a blanket.  
“Thanks for taking me in,” Ezekiel slurred out  
Jenkins felt warmth pool in his chest cavity, he had been lonely, apart from his work colleagues he did not socialise much. Jenkins shook his head, his boss Flynn Carsen had told him that it was a bad idea to take in Ezekiel.  
Jenkins went to the fridge. He had gone to a bakery run by an Australian couple and bought some food they assured him that Ezekiel would just love.  
What Jenkins found was his beer and wine gone. Jenkins slapped his forehead with his hand and wondered if it was too late to book Ezekiel a ticket back to Australia.   
-  
“I’m so sorry Kiddo, I just got this urgent thing to take care of. One of my books got flagged at the airport by a he looked at the email E. Baird I have to go clear that up.”  
Cassandra was used to her uncle rushing off, even her parents had left her. Having a sick daughter was too much for them. Living with Uncle Flynn was great they both had photographic memories and they had the same taste in women so his advice was handy when Cassandra had to break up with her girlfriends when she knew they couldn’t handle dating a terminally ill girl.   
“It’s okay,” she assured her uncle Flynn.  
“I should ask Jenkins to go but he’s adopted a kangaroo or something,” he mumbled  
Cassandra blushed she had the hugest crush on Jenkins he was the smartest man she knew a gentleman.  
“Honestly uncle Flynn I am after all a frequent flyer,” she said shrugging, “I could walk there blind folded.”  
“Just because you can do something doesn’t mean you should,” Flynn said shaking his index finger.  
Coming from her uncle who had spent ten years travelling the world avoiding death by the skin of his teeth was rich, but Cassandra was too nice to point out anyone’s hypocrisy. She often got into trouble because she was too nice to say no and she ended up doing things that weren’t fun because she was too timid to speak her mind.  
When she found out that she had a tumour – a brain grape she wanted so badly to live to have an adventure and experience life but Uncle Flynn was so protective. It was better than being abandoned by one’s own parents so she behaved and stayed in her comfort zone.  
-  
Cassandra was waiting for Doctor Nassir. She sat quietly, back straight dressed in all pastels, it was so quiet that she could hear the seconds pass. Suddenly the door burst open and in stumbled a boy dressed in jeans, with sunglasses and a hoodie. He mumbled a greeting in her general direction and crumpled into a chair.  
He was obviously in pain. Cassandra stirred in her chair a hand reaching toward the boy as he clutched his mid-section.  
“Cassandra I can see you now,” Dr Nassir entered the waiting room and informed his favourite patient  
“I am dying doc you have to save me,” the boy croaked out  
“What is wrong with you?” Dr Nassir asked a mixture of distaste and worry  
“Everything,” the black haired boy said dramatically  
“I am sorry young man you must have an appointment to see me or at least a referral,” he turned to Cassandra and looked at Ezekiel, “I am sorry but this young lady has an appointment.”  
Cassandra was moved and she stood up and helped the boy up, “it is okay he needs to see you more than I do,” she said quietly  
“Thank you,” Ezekiel said taking off his glasses and beaming at Cassandra, “I am Ezekiel Jones, and I owe you my life.”  
“Cassandra Cillian,” she said shyly he was about her age and he had a gorgeous smile and he was dangerously good looking. “It is no big deal,” she said with an embarrassed laugh

“Not to me,” Ezekiel said giving her a smouldering gaze  
Dr Nassir cleared his throat.  
“Oh my,” Cassandra hoped that she was not blushing the same shade as her hair.  
Not even four minutes later Dr Nassir was showing Ezekiel out, “if I ever see you again I am calling the cops.”  
“For what mate?” Ezekiel asked in an offended tone shrugging into his hoodie, Cassandra was intrigued and pleased at his T-shirt it said “Come to the math side we have pi”   
“For wasting my time you’re hung over and your entire diet is junk food! I doubt you even remember the last time you drank water or ate a vegetable or fruit now get out I have actual patients to see.”  
“Sorry,” Cassandra mouthed to the colourful character she had just met  
“Not your fault love,” Ezekiel said with a wink  
Cassandra smiled at Ezekiel  
“Give me that back!” Dr Nassir snapped grabbing the pen that Ezekiel was twirling in his hand  
Cassandra felted a twinge in her chest when the door closed, she wanted illogically for Ezekiel to have stayed a moment more.   
Cassandra was still thinking of Ezekiel in her examination, Dr Nassir was one of the most even tempered soft spoken patient man that she had ever met and Ezekiel had unraveled him. Ezekiel was definitely one of a kind.   
\-   
Cassandra had just stepped out on the street after her appointment it wasn’t bad news but it wasn’t good either, it was as if the universe had just pressed pause on her all together. Nothing ever happened well until Ezekiel had stumbled into Dr Nassir’s waiting room. Cassandra smiled thinking of Ezekiel it was so weird how a complete stranger had such an impact on her it felt like he was near.   
“Hey Caz,” Ezekiel said  
“Oh hey Ezkeiel,” Cassandra cleared her throat had he waited for her? Nothing like that ever happened to her, she made time for people she waited and waited. People did not wait for her.  
“I was wondering if you could do me a favour. Look I know it’s pretty bold for me to ask considering we just met. Also you must be tuckered out after seeing the doc…”  
“Umm…” Cassandra was conflicted she wanted to say yes but she was intrigued… she could always say no, what’s the harm? Besides she really loved his voice.  
“I kinda feel bad now but I don’t want him to call the cops so if you could just see that Dr Nassir gets this back it would be really swell,” he said with that Australian accent and placed a stethoscope in her hands.   
“You stole this?” Cassandra looked at the stethoscope in her hands as if it were a snake.  
“Yes.”  
“Right off his neck?” Cassandra clarified she remembered the pen but not the stethoscope   
“Yes.”  
“Wow.” Cassandra was speechless.   
“I know. I know. I am a scoundrel, a degenerate. I should be in jail you’re going to call the cops,” he ran his hands through his hair licking his lips nervously.  
“That is so cool,” Cassandra gushed out  
“Say what?” Ezekiel raised his eyebrows  
“I mean it is bad, don’t get me wrong, but you’re so good at it,” she said wistfully  
“Cassandra don’t sell yourself short. I am certain that there’s something you’re good at.”  
“Math and I am a janitor at a hospital,” she said sighing. The only thing she was good at was having people leave her.   
Ezekeiel grinned widely, “that is so bloody cool!”  
“I have never gotten that reaction before,” she said blinking feeling strangely touched not by his words but his expression and interest.   
“I hack and I have so much admiration for you math nerds. And janitors? Best job if you want to steal anything no one pays you any attention but you can case the joint and then fill up the trolley. Ugh it’s brilliant!”  
Cassandra giggled and then stopped, Ezekiel Jones was obviously a criminal and a bad boy her uncle Flynn always told her to stay away from bad boys.  
“Say Caz after you return that stethoscope do you have any plans?” Ezekiel asked almost shyly. Almost. His devilish demeanour stayed.  
“No, why? I have the day off because of the appointment with Dr Nassir.  
“Can I buy you a cup of coffee? There at “The Peru?”  
“Why do you want plan a heist at a hospital?” Cassandra asked  
“Nah I want to ask a cool math loving girl out for coffee.”  
“I,” she hesitated  
“I’ll be in there.” he said to her ears it sounded like he said “Ahl be in they” that accent was so adorable.   
“If you come in I buy you a coffee if you don’t you never see me again. Sounds fair?,” he said walking backwards his whole body was animated as his face.  
Nothing this exciting had ever happened to her before and she worked in a hospital with gun shots and car accidents.   
I’ll think about it Ezekiel Jones she assured him and walked back to Dr Nassir’s office.  
Ezekiel smiled happily walking into the Peru wondering why people around him kept sighing so much. Ah a mystery he decided.


End file.
